Harry Potters Diary
by VampireLover03
Summary: This is a page out of Harrys diary.  One-shot, but i might write more if people like it.  My first fanfiction!


_**I do not own Harry Potter im just playing with the characters for a while!**_

HP- Harry Potter

LV- Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom

LM- Lucius Malfoy

Dear Diary...

It's nearing 2 o'clock now and I can't sleep so Ive decided to write in my journal a little bit tonight. Ive been up for a while thinking back on this day 6 years ago. After all it is sort of our anniversary. It was the summer before my 6th year. I was sitting on a swing not far from Number 4 Privet Drive. After a blow up with the Dursleys.

(Flash Back)

HP "Get away from me duddly im not letting you hit me with your damn smelting stick" Harry screamed for the fifth time that night.

AP"Don't you talk to my duddykins like that you rotten freak"

HP"Well then don't let him chase me around trying to hit me with that stick"

UV"Now listen here boy don't you dare take that tone of voice with your aunt, your nothing but an ungrateful brat who doesn't know how to act like a normal boy"

HP"Oh and I supposed being 300 pounds at the age of 16 is a normal boy huh" Harry retorted sarcastically.

At this point Vernon had enough of his dis-respectfulness and decided to teach him a lesson. So he punched Harry in the nose and when Harry fell down he proceeded to kick him a couple good times before telling him to go to his room. So Harry sat on his bed for what seemed like hours thinking about what he could do to get away from that place. He thought about writing Dumbledor but then he wasn't sure if he trusted him anymore. After Sirius's death and all the secrets he found out the Headmaster had been keeping from him. He was almost positive the Headmaster knew what was going on in his home. So he decided to get up, pack all his things and leave without anyone the wiser. Little did he know there was a pair of steel grey eyes watching him until he got to the old play ground and collapsed on a swing.

Meanwhile at Riddle Mannor.

Lucius Malfoy strolled into the throne room in a flash of a black robes and a white death eater mask.

LM"My Lord, the Potter brat has left the protection of the wards he is vunerable since he cannot do magic outside of school without alerting the ministry and by means alerting the Headmaster himself. I was told the boy was not supposed to leave the house no matter what this summer. So im assuming he doesn't want him to know hes gone." He finished with a smirk.

LV"Hmmm Lucius are you sure about this, it could be trick. I'm sure the old goat knows I have someone watching his house at all times. It might be a plot to get me somewhere out in the open?"

LM"No My Lord, I did not sense any other auras there tonight. As you know I have been watching the house since he went home for the summer, and I'm sure I have the Orders schedule by now. He has a 3 hour gap in which no one is watching him and he just happened to leave when there are still 2 hours left in that gap."

LV"Very well Lucius go get Bella, the lestrange brothers, and Greyback just in case I will not go defenceless."

LM"Yes My Lord"

No more then five minutes later he had five of his most trusted followers bowing before him.

LV"Lucius has told me the boy has left the wards around his home, we are going to capture him. Now listen closely because if my orders are disobeyed it will be a painful death waiting for the one who defied me"

After a course of "Yes My Lord" he continued with his speech.

LV"Where exactly did he go Lucius?"

LM"He was near his home in an old play ground sitting on a swing when I left"

LV"Very well we will go to this playground he is at and capture him. Do not kill him or hurt him in any way. Stun him if you can and only when I give the signal is that understood?"

After another course of "Yes My Lord"

LV"Good, now lets apparate to Little Surrey shall we?"

Then five distinct sounds of appration were heard in the Riddle Manor throne room.

Back at the playground.

Harry was sitting with his back to the street not paying attention to anything around him, when his scar gave a sudden jerk of pain. He pulled his wand of from his waistband and looked all around him. Suddenly 6 cloaked figures walked out from the shadows.

LV"Harry Potter so nice to see you again if I do say so myself"

HP"Do whatever you want to me Voldemort I don't care anymore as long as after you kill me you torture my muggle relatives until they cant breathe anymore"

LV"And why would you want me to kill your muggles Potter surely you don't really mean that"

HP"Actually I do you see I don't care what happens anymore I don't want to fight for the Light, I'm done being Dumbledors fucking pawn in his personal game of chess"

LV"Ahh so you've finally figured out dumbledor yourself have you? Hmm there may be hope for you after all… I'm not going to kill you Harry unless you make me, you see Ive just recently figured out a piece of news involving the Headmasters deceit myself. You know the prophecy that made me kill your parents and try to kill you?"

HP"Yes after the Ministry last year the headmaster finally told me that piece of information, he had the memory of it in his pensieve."

LV"But Harry I'm sure he did not tell you there were 2 prophecies concerning me and you now did he? You see the prophecy he showed you was probably the one that I myself heard. The one where it states we can only kill each other?" At Harrys nod he continued "Of course he did, he didn't tell you about the one that said if we join forces we can control the wizarding world did he?" At this Harry shook his head. "Figures that's the one he tells you… but this is not a conversation to be had in a playground where people could walk by at anytime. I promise no harm will come to you if you join me at my Mannor and I will tell you the full prophecy if you wish. Then I will make a deal with you and we will see how things go from there"

HP"I will go with you, only if you swear you or your followers will not harm me and in return I will not harm anyone either."

LV"I already promised you that Harry and I am a man who keeps his promises"

HP"Ok then lets go who will I be side-apprating with?"

LV"Me of course"

Back at Riddle Manor.

HP"God I hate side-appration its one of the worst feelings in the world if you ask me"

LV"I have to agree with you on that, but apprating yourself is better so the sooner you get your liscense the sooner you don't have to side-along anymore"

HP"I hope so because so far I haven't liked any form of magical transportation"

LV"It does I promise, but why don't you follow me into my study so I can fill you in on everything you don't know"

(End Flashback)

So after I followed Tom in his study he proceeded to tell me about the other prophecy and so many more things that Dumbledor lied to me about. So I decided to join forces with him and get my revenge on Dumbledor. I really wish you could have been there to see the look on the old mans face when he seen me standing beside tom at the Final Battle, it was priceless.

After it had died down a little bit Tom let my friends decide if they wanted to stay on the side of The Light or if they wanted to join us. 6 of them ended up switching sides. This is how I ended up with my makeshift family. With Hermoine who somehow knows more dark curses then me somehow, though I think she must have read a couple books on them you know how she is. Fred and George who said they wanted to be on the Dark Side for a while now but were too loyal to me to do that. Luna, who swore that the wrackspurts told her this would happen years ago and so she already knew what was going on, and that she would follow me no matter what. And surprisingly Neville who basically said hes my friend and hes not going anywhere. It was actually pretty funny when Bella got a hold of him; she kept apologizing over and over about what she did to his parents and mothering him whenever possible. She really is insane but if she likes you shes one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. Shes kind of like my Aunt now I guess and I really do love her. And finally Remus who ended up joing Greybacks pack and also mated with him so I guess that makes Greyback my Godfather in law. Lucius and Draco are kind of like an Uncle and Cousin to me now. Me and Draco finally put our grudges aside and were actually pretty close friends. Turns out Snape was actually loyal to Tom so hes kind of in the picture to, even though me and him aren't really close, we actually get along now. The lestrange brothers are pretty much Uncles to me also, though they arent around as much as Bella is but when they do come over their wicked to duel with. Then theres Tom I don't know how it happened or even why it happened but I fell completely in love with him and he loves me too. We plan on getting married next summer. If you haven't figured it out by now we won the war and now we pretty much rule all of wizarding England. Toms changed a lot of things and they are actually good ideas. He doesn't kill muggles anymore and hes making sure we don't get exposed to them. Hogwarts teaches Light and Dark magic now and it loads better. But I think its time for me to go to bed Tom just woke up and is making me stop writing so until next time.

This is my first fanfiction, i honestly had no idea what i wanted to write about until i started writing then the story basically wrote itself. I really dont know if its good or bad so reviews are welcome. I want to know if i should continue writing or just give it up lol Anything you say will be appreciated. Just dont be a prick about it ok.

Much love Ariel :)


End file.
